1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to image processing. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for performing image rectification using a single image and information identified from the single image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image rectification is a process of undoing perspective distortion in an image. This technique is a key component in a variety of applications such as aerial imaging, geographic information systems, 3D reconstruction, and depth from stereo images, etc. Many image rectification algorithms use two or more input images and perform a computationally expensive search to determine the rectifying transformation. Other image rectification algorithms may use a single input image to reduce the search space when determining the rectifying transformation, however, these algorithms require restrictions on the input image, for example, the content of the input image should be symmetric or the expected horizontal and vertical lines in a rectified image should be reliably detected from the input image.